veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Nezzer
''' Nebby K. Nezzer, also known as Mr. Nezzer '''is an actor in the VeggieTales series and The Member Of The Zucchini Family. He first appears as a boss of a weathly Chocolate Bunny Factory Members in "Rack, Shack & Benny" who built a statue of a chocolate bunny and orders everyone to worship it. Rack (Bob), Shack (Junior) and Benny (Larry) refuse because they only worship the Lord. Mr. Nezzer gets mad at them and throws them into the furnace, but God saved them and they weren't hurt. Soon Mr. Nezzer learned that God is the only one to worship. Mr. Nezzer then afterwards appears in many other episodes, initially performing in most episodes as the "bad guy." He is quite sneaky in most episodes, and his assistant is usually Mr. Lunt. Sometimes they do bad things, but learn that it is wrong afterwards and stop doing it. He can also be nice in most episodes, too. He is no longer a VeggieTales character, due to his replacement. Appearance Mr. Nezzer is a tall green zucchini. He grows white hair and on his bald spot, he grows a dark green stem. He also has white eyeborws and bumps cover himself. He also usually wears a red tie, a white shirt, and a pair of black pants with a black belt. In the new theme song, he can be seen with a mustache and without a stem he is a cucumber. Acting *Himself in "Rack, Shack And Benny" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" (mentioned; under full name) *Himself in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Moses in "Josh And The Big Wall!" *Himself in "LarryBoy And The Rumor Weed" *King Xerxes in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself and Olaf in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star Of Christmas" *Billy Bones in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "An Easter Carol" *Delivery Boss in "Going Up on "Sumo Of The Opera" *Novak in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Da Couch in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Randalf in "Lord Of The Beans" *Mirror Guard, Food Factory Manager and Detective Bill Trout in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Delivery Boss in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Midianites in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Mayor and Dodgeball City in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Mr. Hibbling in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Mr.Dooley in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Mr. Muffet and Judge Nezzer in "Minnisota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Calzone in "Pistachio The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Mr. Stewart in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Ben Haramed in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Humphrey Muffet and King Xerxes in "VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly!" *Prince John in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Olaf in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Friend #2 in "Lettuce Love One Another" *MacNezzer and Scottish Nezzer in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Admiral Nezzer and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Bud in "Beauty and the Beet" Gallery Mr. Nezzer.png|Mr. Nezzer's body views (base) Wreck-it nezzer.PNG|Mr. Nezzer as Wreck-It Ralph mr. nezzer as gru.PNG|Mr. Nezzer as Gru Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Male Characters Category:Zucchinis Category:Adults Category:Cameo Characters Category:Villains